


Oral Fixation

by Vorta_Scholar



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex, Trektober 2020, Weyoun 6 lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar
Summary: Kissing leads to something else. Literally just smut.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Kudos: 22





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> For Trektober 2020, Day 27
> 
> Prompt: Oral sex

Kissing was not part of Vorta nature.

Weyoun had told her that after their twenty-third kiss (by his count), which they had shared one evening, oddly enough, in Odo’s quarters, where Weyoun was living. Odo hadn’t been home, of course, but it still felt a bit strange to Ezri, knowing that Odo sat on the couch they were on, that he often walked through that room, and that he could do just that at any moment. It was also a bit strange for Weyoun to suddenly bring up that fact, after they had kissed so many times already.

Kissing was not part of Vorta nature, he had told her. But he enjoyed it. A lot.

He explained sheepishly, barely able to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time, that previously, as a former Dominion agent, as part of his genetic alterations, almost all his senses had been taken away from him. His sight had been weakened. He had no sense of smell or taste. They even went to the extent of muting his sense of touch practically everywhere in his body, except—and he had no real explanation for why this was—his mouth. And even after the doctors who saved his life repaired much of the neurological damage and reversed most of the alterations made by the Founders, his mouth remained very sensitive, which he told her made kissing a very pleasurable experience.

Now, several months later, they sat on the couch in her quarters, sharing a kiss, the exact number of which he couldn’t even dream to guess at, her body pressed close against his. The jacket of her uniform was somewhere near the coffee table and her shirt was bunched up below her breasts as his hands wandered over her body. Both layers of his tunic were unfastened, but as soon as she reached for the clasp on the front of his trousers, he broke away.

“Wait,” he said, moving her hand away. “There’s something else I want to try first.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” she asked.

He smiled, leaning in again to kiss her neck, his lips trailing lower over each bit of newly revealed skin as he unzipped her shirt, over her collarbone, her chest, the space between her breasts. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

“Hmm…” Her body arched slightly as he moved lower, his lips trailing a gentle line of kisses over her belly. “Oh?” she managed, once she realized where this was headed.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now,” he admitted as he knelt in front of her, his arms resting lightly on her thighs as he undid the front of her trousers, his lips still on her. She raised her hips, allowing him to hook his fingers in the waistband and pull them down and off. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t like what I’m doing. Or direct me toward something you do like.”

“Okay,” she said.

She watched as he settled between her legs and pressed a gentle kiss to her lower belly.

“Weyoun,” she said, reaching for him.

He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers. “Yes?” he replied, his lips ghosting over the inside of one of her thighs as he pulled her leg over his shoulder.

“Oh,” she sighed. “That feels good.”

“I haven’t done anything yet, my love,” he said, his other hand sliding up her thigh toward her hip, remembering what she’d told him about her spots being sensitive to a gentle touch.

“ _Hng_ ,” she whimpered. “You are, though.”

He chuckled softly. “I apologize,” he said with a sly smile.

_“Don’t.”_

She could feel his breath on her, hot and wet. He pressed a small, gentle kiss to her slit, and her hips squirmed. Then there was his tongue, teasing at her folds, tracing her outer lips before pressing deeper. He found her entrance and tongued at it gently, drawing a high, keening moan from her lips before pushing his tongue inside her, sliding it in and out, over and over, relishing the feeling and the way her body writhed under his touch, and the noises she made in response.

“ _Oh_ ,” she moaned, placing a hand on the back of his head, twisting her fingers into his hair.

He moaned against her, sending an unexpected wave of pleasure through her body. He pressed his tongue deeper into her and her fist tightened around a handful of his hair.

“ _Hmm_ ,” she intoned. “A little higher. _Please_.”

He obliged, redirecting his efforts to her clit, circling it slowly with his tongue.

His cock was practically throbbing inside his trousers, which had become uncomfortably tight over the last few minutes. His hips pressed forward into nothing and he groaned softly. He wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t. _He wouldn’t._ His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, and he pulled her closer to him.

“Oh, yes,” she breathed. “ _Yes_. Right there.”

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, earning a low whine from her as her thighs pressed to either side of his head and her hips rose a few centimeters off the couch.

“ _Ohh_ ,” she sighed, her body relaxing a moment later.

Her legs fell open again and he released her, kissing her hips and lower belly tenderly before coming back up to sit beside her.

“That felt...really good,” she said, and she giggled as she pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss, her hand coming up to caress his cheek as she broke away. Her other hand slid down to the front of his trousers. She squeezed him through the fabric, and he let out a desperate, shuddering moan. “Your turn?” she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as her hand continued to knead his hardened cock.

He responded by turning his head and kissing her hungrily. She let herself be pulled into his lap, and she helped him lower his trousers just enough to free his cock.

“I think I’d like to keep you up here for now,” he said.

“That’s alright by me,” she said, smiling before kissing him again.


End file.
